Ima, Hanashitai Dareka ga Iru
by Lee CP
Summary: Andai saja aku bisa berbicara langsung dengannya ... Warnings inside. Special fic for a challenge: #EyesVoiceHear


**Ima, Hanashitai Dareka ga Iru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Kishomoto Masashi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Cerita ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang penulis harapkan dari fiksi penggemar ini.**_

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Deaf!Ino, Fukui-Cent, DLDR**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Andai saja aku bisa berbicara langsung dengannya ... _._ Special fic for a challenge: #EyesVoiceHear**_

 **.**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Ini mungkin hujan pertama di musim gugur tahun ini. Entahlah, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memastikannya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara agar bisa segera sampai di rumah sebelum hujan mengguyur. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan sepeda motorku hingga mencapai tujuh puluh kilometer per jam. Entah kebetulan juga atau apa, jejalanan pada malam ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Benar saja, saat sepeda motorku telah melaju sekitar satu setengah kilometer, hujan lebat mengguyur. Aku pun lantas meningkatkan kecepatan. Salahkan juga aku yang tidak membawa mantel atau sejenisnya sehingga jaket dan seluruh pakaianku menjadi korban. Baru beberapa menit aku menaikkan kecepatan, tiba-tiba sosok gadis yang tengah mengayuh sepeda terlihat. Aku baru sadar ketika jarak sepeda motorku dengan sepedanya hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Kubunyikan klakson sambil menekan rem, namun sepertinya gadis tersebut tidak mengindahkan dan terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"AWAAAS!"

Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya membanting sepeda motorku sambil berteriak. Meski hal tersebut berhasil menghindari tabrakan dengan sosok itu, namun tetap saja roda motorku tergelincir. Aku pun terbanting beberapa meter dari sepeda motor yang kini terbaring di jalan. Untunglah, _helm_ yang kukenakan menghindarkanku dari cidera kepala dan wajah. Namun, tetap saja bagian bahu kiriku yang mendarat pertama kali di aspal terasa sakit, _sangat-amat_ sakit. Mungkin beberapa tulang di sekitar lengan kiriku kini patah. Tak hanya itu, kakiku juga terasa sangat nyeri akibat luka gesek dengan jalan aspal.

Aku berusaha bangkit. Namun, rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa memaksaku untuk tetap di posisiku. Kini, aku hanya bisa mengerang hingga beberapa orang menghampiriku untuk membantu. Akan tetapi, darahku yang mengucur dari seluruh luka membuat kepalaku pusing. Dan parahnya, aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah suara hujan yang mengguyur deras di tempat itu.

.

.

"Lain kali, jangan _ngebut_ lagi ..."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut orang yang sama, Okamura Kenichi. Dia adalah temanku sejak SMA, bertubuh bongsor dengan tinggi badan lebih dari dua meter. Selama seminggu dirawat, dialah yang menjadi _pembantuku_. Terdengar kejam, memang. Aku tidak mungkin menyusahkan orang tuaku yang berada di Akita. Karena itu, selama masih ada teman yang bisa membantu, ya manfaatkan saja.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu, _Gorilla_!" sahutku. Kulihat dia mulai protes dan merengek di sepanjang trotoar. Hari ini, aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Meski lengan kiriku masih dibebat, namun hal itu tidak terlalu masalah. Kata dokter, lenganku akan sembuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Yang penting, minggu depan aku harus datang ke rumah sakit lagi untuk melakukan _medical check up_.

Terik matahari menemani perjalanan kami menuju halte, sangat kontras dengan cuaca tadi malam yang mana hujan lebat mengguyur berjam-jam lamanya. Teringat hujan, memaksa otakku berjalan menyusuri lorong waktu dan berbalik pada kecelakaan minggu lalu.

"Omong-omong, ini bunga ketujuh yang datang tadi pagi. Sepertinya, penggemar rahasiamu itu akan kecewa karena tidak bisa memberikan satu lagi untukmu besok."

Perkataan Okamura mengalihkan perhatianku. Terlihat sebelah lengannya yang bebas dari saku mantel menggenggam ujung tangkai tulip putih yang ia bicarakan. Sesekali ia mengendus bagian putik yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Aku yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit kesal. _Well_ , mungkin lebih tepat dibilang malu, malu karena telah mengenal orang seperti dia.

"Yah ... dia bisa mengirimkannya langsung ke alamatku setelah tahu bahwa aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?" sahutku santai.

"Mana mungkin dia mau repot-repot mencari alamatmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Orang tersebut adalah penggemarku. Tentunya, ia tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus mengirimiku setangkai bunga setiap hari."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

" _Well_ , karena aku tampan, tidak jelek sepertimu, _buchin Gorilla!"_

"Kau kejam sekali, Fukui! Huhu ..." ia kembali merengek, sementara aku menyeringai puas. Okamura memang orang yang seperti itu, mudah merengek. Makanya, aku senang menjahilinya. "Lalu, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan penggemar rahasiamu itu?"

Penasaran? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan seseorang yang selalu mengganti bunga tulip di dalam pot rumah sakit ketika kau dirawat? Awalnya, aku menduga bahwa yang menggantikan bunga setiap pagi adalah perawat yang bertugas. Karena itu, aku tidak terlalu mengacuhkan hal yang kuanggap sepele tersebut. Namun, beberapa hari lalu, seorang perawat berkata bahwa seorang gadis selalu datang ke kamarku setiap pagi ketika aku masih terlelap, menggantikan bunganya dan kemudian pergi. Saat kutanya, perawat tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal gadis itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ciri si gadis yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru kehijauan. Seingatku, tidak ada kenalanku yang memiliki ciri-ciri begitu. Oleh Okamura dan teman-temanku yang lain, kami sepakat menyebutnya sebagai penggemar rahasiaku.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menghentikan langkahku sedari tadi saat berpikir. Okamura kini telah berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin inilah waktunya ...

"Okamura!"

"Hn?" ia menoleh.

"Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mencari 'sang pelaku'?"

Okamura menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih di balik dagu lebarnya. "Kapan pun itu."

.

.

"Kau yakin dia membeli bunga di sini?"

Saat ini, kami berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga, Yamanaka Flowers Shop. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku baru saja dirawat. Kami hanya perlu jalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencapai toko bunga ini.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah toko bunga yang terdekat dari rumah sakit."

"Haa ... pengetahuanmu tentang toko bunga boleh juga, meskipun dapat kupastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang mau menerima bunga pemberianmu."

Ia kembali merengek. Aku mengabaikannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Anak Muda?"

Seorang pria paruh baya—yang kuduga sebagai pemilik toko—menyambut kedatangan kami saat melewati batas pintu masuk. Seketika, aku termangu. Paman pemilik toko memiliki rambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda dengan iris biru kehijauan. _Wait_ , ciri-cirinya seperti yang disebutkan oleh si perawat. Apa jangan-jangan ...? Ah, otakku mulai tidak beres. Sudah jelas beliau bukan seorang gadis.

"Temanku ini sedang mencari seorang gadis yang selalu mengantarkan setangkai bunga ke kamarnya ketika di rawat di rumah sakit. Apa dalam seminggu ini ada seorang gadis yang membeli tulip putih setiap hari di sini?"

Aku mendesah kesal. Kau terlalu buru-buru, _Gorilla_. Yah, kalau begini, apa boleh buat.

Sebelum aku sempat bersuara, mataku menangkap perubahan reaksi paman pemilik toko bunga setelah mendengar penuturan Okamura. Matanya sedikit melotot dengan bibir yang terbuka. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut.

"Jadi ... kau ..."

Belum sempat paman pemilik toko bunga menyelesaikan perkataannya, dari ruang belakang toko, muncul sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru kehijauan, persis seperti ciri-ciri orang yang kucari. Dan yang terpenting, kali ini ia adalah seorang gadis.

Saat melihatku, reaksi gadis itu tak kalah terkejutnya dengan paman pemilik toko. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan buket bunga yang semula dipangkunya. _Well_ , aku sendiri sebenarnya juga cukup terkejut dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah benar gadis cantik ini yang selalu menggantikan bunga setiap hari di ruangan tempatku di rawat? Kalau benar, apa alasannya?

Aku baru akan membuka bibir ketika gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapanku, berjarak kurang lebih satu meter dari tempatku berdiri. Sekarang, aku benar-benar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Meski hanya memakai kaos kasual berwarna oranye, ia tetap terlihat cantik. Tanpa sadar, wajahku merona. Aku bahkan mengabaikan Okamura yang berbisik dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas.

Gadis tersebut kemudian mengangkat lengan kanannya, kemudian menempelkannya di dada. Setelah itu, ia menggerakkan kedua lengannya—yang kutahu semacam bahasa isyarat—sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapanku. Semula, aku kebingungan sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis cantik di hadapanku adalah seorang tunarungu.

"Ino mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar minta maaf dan sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu," aku menoleh ke arah paman pemilik toko yang menerjemahkan perkataan gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut. Gadis itu kembali memainkan lengannya, mengucapkan kata-kata dengan bahasanya. Paman pemilik toko kembali menerjemahkan. "Ino merasa bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Saat itu, ia dalam perjalan pulang setelah mengantarkan pesanan bunga. Ia tidak menggunakan alat bantu pendengarannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari motormu dari arah belakang. Kau jadi harus mengalami kecelakaan karena menghindarinya."

Lidahku kelu, tak bisa mengucapkan kata apa pun. Aku mematung karena masih terkejut. Kulirik Okamura yang terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti diriku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Ino adalah orang yang nyaris kutabrak pada malam itu. Saat kejadian itu, aku tidak memperhatikan siapa yang mengayuh sepeda.

"Ino selalu mengantarkan setangkai tulip putih kepadamu sebagai permohonan maaf. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menemuimu secara langsung. Tapi, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu denganmu, makanya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara melalui bunga yang ia berikan." Kemudian, paman pemilik toko mendekatiku. "Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami oleh putriku dan juga dirimu. Maafkan aku."

Beliau membungkuk di hadapanku, membuat perasaanku semakin kacau.

"Ah, sepertinya, temanku ini juga harus meminta maaf karena terlalu _ngebut_ sehingga hampir menabrak Ino- _han_."

Ino- _han_? Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Namun, aku berterima kasih atas perkataan si _Gorilla_ barusan karena secara tidak langsung telah memberitahukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Ah, benar. Saya juga minta maaf atas tindakan saya yang hampir menabrak Ino- _san_. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Tanpa ragu, aku membungkuk di hadapan Ino dan ayahnya, seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku sebelumnya.

Hari itu, kami akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di toko Yamanaka- _san_ —nama keluarga pemilik toko—hingga matahari tenggelam. Kebetulan, toko bunga Yamanaka sedang sepi pelanggan, sehingga sang pemilik toko memiliki waktu untuk berbincang dan melayani kami. Sejauh ini, informasi yang kami dapatkan adalah Yamanaka Inoichi—si pemilik toko—dan Yamanaka Ino tinggal berdua di toko bunga mereka. Yamanaka Ino menderita tunarungu sejak lahir sehingga ia sulit mendengar dan berbicara.

Hari berlalu, aku dan Okamura akhirnya pamit dari kediaman Yamanaka. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, pikiranku tak bisa lepas dari Yamanaka Ino. _Well,_ Yamanaka memiliki perawakan yang cantik dengan _body_ yang ... hmm. Apalagi Okamura juga tidak berhenti menggumamkan "Ino- _han_ " di sepanjang jalan.

"Kupikir Ino- _han_ benar-benar tipeku. Ah, andai saja aku bisa berbicara langsung dengannya ..."

 _Andai saja aku bisa berbicara langsung dengannya ..._

Kalimat Okamura yang terakhir seakan-akan memberikan petunjuk untuk apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Walaupun seandainya kau bisa berbicara dengannya, tetap saja aku tidak yakin dia mau berbicara denganmu."

Okamura kembali merengek dan itu adalah yang terakhir kudengar hari ini.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Aku telah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Meski lengan kiriku masih sulit digerakkan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi menggantungnya di leher seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepeda motorku juga sudah diperbaiki. Namun, tetap saja untuk sementara ini aku tidak bisa mengendarainya.

Berbicara tentang Yamanaka Flowers Shop, dalam seminggu ini, terhitung sudah tiga kali aku mengunjunginya. Alasan utamaku tak lain karena ingin bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino. Melihat wajah cantiknya benar-benar menenangkan. Belum lagi, dia juga sangat ramah. Meski komunikasi kami agak terkendala, tetapi ia tetap melayaniku dengan baik ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sudah jatuh hati kepadanya. Saat ini, aku hanya sekadar tertarik. Ya, aku tidak ingin terlalu cepat terbawa perasaan. Meskipun begitu, diam-diam aku belajar bahasa isyarat secara otodidak dari beberapa buku yang kubeli. Tak cukup sampai di situ, aku juga belajar dari Aida Riko, kenalanku yang kuliah di jurusan Pendidikan Luar Biasa. _Well_ , melihat apa yang telah kulakukan demi menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yamanaka, sepertinya aku harus mengoreksi kata " _sekadar_ tertarik" menjadi " _sangat_ tertarik".

Saat ini, aku tengah menikmati waktu santai di perpustkaan kampusku. Membaca beragam literatur klasik memanglah kegemaranku saat mengisi waktu luang. Akan tetapi, kegiatanku terhenti oleh ponsel yang bergetar dari balik saku celana. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel berlayar 3 _inch_ itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera di sana. Pesan dikirim oleh Imayoshi Shoichi, temanku sesama pemain bola basket kampus.

 _[Malam ini pukul 8 tepat, jangan lupa, oke?]_

Tentu saja aku mengerti apa maksud dari pesan yang baru sampai di ponselku ini. Malam ini, kami berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kasuga Ryuhei, salah seorang teman kami.

 _[Tenang saja, aku belum pikun.]_ Balasku, lalu menekan tombol "sent". Selang beberapa detik, Imayoshi membalas.

 _[Baguslah kalau begitu. Omong-omong, apa kau butuh tumpangan? Lengan cacatmu menghalangimu untuk mengendarai sepeda motor, bukan?]_

Aku mendengus. Imayoshi benar-benar ahli membuat orang lain menjadi kesal. Terbayang olehku saat ini si _Mata Empat_ itu tengah menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik.

 _[Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menempelkan virus cacatku ke bangku mobilmu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan kendaraan umum.]_

 _[Setahuku cacatmu itu tidak disebabkan oleh virus dan tidak menular. Tapi yah ... kalau kau tidak ingin datang bersamaku, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Sampai jumpa di tempat biasa. Btw, jangan lupa membawa "gadismu", oke?]_

Aku tidak membalas pesan yang terakhir. _Jangan lupa membawa gadismu?_ Mentang-mentang ia sudah memiliki pacar, bukan berarti ... oh, berbicara soal gadis mengingatkanku pada Yamanaka. Ide untuk membawanya tiba-tiba terlintas. Apalagi, _club_ yang akan menjadi lokasi acara tidak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Dan untungnya, aku sudah meminta nomor ponselnya pada hari terakhir kedatanganku kerumahnya sehingga aku bisa langsung mengirimkan pesan kepadanya tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

 _[Yamanaka, ini aku, Fukui Kensuke. Apa kau sibuk malam ini?]_

Aku menunggu sambil berharap ia segera membuka ponselnya dan membalas pesanku. Ternyata, harapanku terkabul kurang dari lima menit. Yamanaka membalas pesanku.

 _[Oh, hai, Fukui-kun. Apa kabar? Malam ini ... hmm ... aku tidak punya agenda khusus. Memangnya kenapa?]_

Aku tersenyum membaca balasan pesannya, benar-benar tipe gadis polos. Dengan sigap, aku segera menuliskan balasannya.

 _[Kabarku baik. Rencananya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke acara temanku. Apa kau mau?]_

Beberapa detik kumenunggu, ia memberikan balasan.

 _[Hmm ... bagaimana ya? Aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi, aku harus meminta izin kepada ayahku dulu.]_

 _[Baiklah. Kalau begitu, segera minta izin ayahmu dan kabari aku, oke?]_

 _[Oke ...]_

Aku membiarkan _screen_ ponselku dalam keadaan aktif saat menunggu pesan dari Yamanaka. Sepuluh menit berlalu, ia masih belum memberikan kabar soal izin dari ayahnya. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa Yamanaka tidak mendapatkan izin. Atau, kini ia tengah berdebat dengan ayahnya? _Hell no!_

Jawaban dari pikiranku terjawab ketika ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja bergetar.

 _[Ayahku memberikan izin setelah aku meyakinkannya. Tapi, ia hanya memberikan batas hingga pukul 10 malam.]_

Sesuai dugaanku, ayahnya kurang mengizinkan. Tapi, sepertinya situasi telah terkendali. Dengan semangat menggebu, aku membalas pesannya.

 _[Yeah ... pastikan kau siap sebelum pukul 7 kurang 10. Aku akan menjemputmu.]_

Aku mengunci _screen_ ponsel dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda, membaca literatur yang sempat terabaikan. Namun demikian, tetap saja perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi. _Kau akan terjebak ke dalam pesonaku, Cantik._

.

.

Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima, aku menunggu di depan Yamanaka Flowers Shop. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Yamanaka keluar dari tokonya. Ia langsung memberikan isyarat sebagai permintaan maaf.

 _Kau tidak terlambat. Aku memang datang lebih cepat._

Yamanaka tertegun ketika aku menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk pertama kali padanya. Entah karena ia kagum padaku atau karena bahasaku salah? _Well,_ yang mana pun itu bukan masalah.

Tak kusangka, ia tersenyum. Aku menjadi semakin yakin bahwa Yamanaka memang memiliki kecantikan yang khas. Saat memakai _dress_ kuning, rambut pirang panjang digerai, ditambah dengan senyumnya yang menawan, ia tampak seperti bidadari yang tersesat di Tokyo. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona. Kemudian, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk berbicara lagi. Namun, kali ini lengannya bergerak terlalu cepat sehingga sudut mataku tidak cukup cepat mengikutinya.

 _Apa yang kau katakan?_ Kataku dengan wajah berkerut.

Yamanaka tertawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Ia memperlihatkan _screen_ ponsel tersebut setelah selesai menulis. Percakapan seperti biasa yang kami lakukan ketika hanya berdua saja—ketika tidak ada ayahnya di sekitar kami—memang seperti ini, berbicara melalui tulisan.

 _[Sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa isyarat?]_

Aku meraih ponselnya dan membalas.

 _[Sejak bertemu denganmu ...]_

Sang rambut pirang pucat itu kembali tersenyum.

 _[Tapi kau melakukan banyak kesalahan. Aku jadi kesulitan mengerti.]_

Kali ini, aku mendengus.

 _[Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau harus mengajariku bagaimana isyarat yang benar.]_

Yamanaka menatapku dengan mata birunya. Aku berpura memasang wajah kesal. Kemudian, ia memberikan isyarat meminta maaf.

 _[Jangan marah. Kau jelek saat cemberut begitu.]_

Itu adalah tulisan terakhir yang kubaca di layar ponselnya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menutup percakapan.

 _Mari kita sudahi percakapan ini daripada kita terlambat. Apa kau sudah siap berangkat, Nona?_ Ujarku dalam bahasa isyarat. Kali ini, aku tidak peduli apakah bahasaku sudah benar atau tidak. Yang penting Yamanaka paham maksudku.

Ya, dia paham dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera berangkat.

.

.

Dari tempat Yamanaka, kami hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan menggunakan bus untuk sampai di _Ichiraku Station Club_. Sementara itu, jarak halte dan klub hanya beberapa meter saja.

Sesampainya di gerbang _club_ , Yamanaka menarik ujung jaketku. Ia berbicara dengan bahasanya kembali. Aku dapat menangkap bahwa ia merasa gugup. Ini kali pertamanya ke tempat seperti ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan seringai kecil. "Tidak ada yang perlu kautakuti. Pangeranmu ada di sini. Jadi, jangan khawatir, oke?"

Lalu, aku mengulurkan lengan kananku. Awalnya, Yamanaka ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menerima telapak tanganku dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Saat jemari kami menyatu, rasanya seperti mimpi bagiku. _Well_ , ini bukan kali pertama aku menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. Namun, menggenggam telapak tangan seorang Yamanaka Ino adalah hal pertama bagiku dan rasanya sangat spesial. Kemudian, kami melangkah bersama memasuki _club_.

Sesampainya di dalam _club,_ kulihat beberapa orang temanku dan pasangan-pasangan mereka sudah hadir terlebih dahulu. Segera kuabaikan teman-temanku yang lain dan langsung menyerobot ke arah Kasuga yang telah berdiri di dekat salah satu meja.

"Selamat hari jadimu, teman," aku menjabat si _ikemen_.

"Ah, ternyata kau datang juga, Fukui. Bagaimana kabar lengan kirimu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memamerkan lengan yang ia maksud. "Seperti yang kau lihat, masih diperban dan sulit digerakkan."

Kasuga mengangguk sebelum pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis di sampingku. "Oi, kau membawa seorang gadis? Siapa?"

"Dia Yamanaka Ino, temanku," kataku memperkenalkan.

Kasuga mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Yamanaka. "Aku Kasuga Ryuhei."

Yamanaka menyambut uluran Kasuga sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat Yamanaka tersenyum pada pria lain membuatku sedikit cemburu.

" _Woah_ ... kau membawa Ino _-han_ bersamamu, Fukui?" dan sekarang suara Okamura menggelegar, menarik perhatian hampir semua orang yang berada di tempat itu. Ia mengahampiri kami dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur heran. "B-bagaimana bisa, Fukui?"

Aku mengabaikan Okamura yang mulai histeris ketika seseorang yang lain menghampiri kami.

"Wah ... Fukui- _kun_ ternyata datang bersama pacar barunya. _Ckck_ ..."

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan itu. Sudah pasti si mata empat, Imayoshi Shoichi. Aku belum sempat membalas perkataannya ketika sosok suara tiba-tiba menyerobot.

" _Loh_ , bukankah itu Yamanaka Ino si gadis bisu-tuli?" pemilik suara itu adalah Uzumaki Karin, si mata empat dengan rambut merah menyala. Entah bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba muncul di tempat ini. "Oh, jangan bilang padaku kalau dia adalah kekasih barumu setelah putus dariku, Kensuke?"

Karin adalah mantan _mainanku_. Aku tidak benar-benar pernah berpacaran dengannya. Aku berkencan dengannya hanya sekadar untuk mendapatkan status saja, tidak lebih. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan si pengacau itu. Namun, gadis itu kini mendekati Yamanaka.

"Hai Ino, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Aku agak terkejut melihat Karin berbicara diiringi dengan bahasa isyarat. Ternyata, ia memiliki keahlian itu. Dan dari perkataannya, Karin dan Yamanaka sudah saling mengenal.

Kulihat Yamanaka menatap Karin dengan ekspresi ... marah?

"Oh, jangan menatapku begitu, Ino. Kau tahu, laki-laki yang menjadi pacarmu ini adalah bekasku. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kau harus berterima kasih karena aku sudah memutusinya."

Aku tidak peduli dengan kesalahan persepsi Karin terhadap hubungan kami. Namun, nada bicaranya yang provokatif membuat darahku mendidih. Tiba-tiba, Karin menarik benda yang ada di telinga kiri Yamanaka, yakni alat bantu pendengarannya. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa semua mata yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu pasti terkejut.

"Kau masih menggunakan benda ini? Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar rayuan gombal si _brengsek_ ini?"

Cukup, kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Oi, Karin ..."

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan kalimatku, Yamanaka telah berlari meninggalkan kami. Aku segera meraih benda di tangan Karin—alat bantu pendengaran Yamanaka—dan berlari mengejarnya, mengabaikan puluhan mata yang menyaksikan pemandangan memalukan ini.

Beberapa meter dari halaman depan _club_ , Yamanaka berhenti. Aku pun mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundaknya. Tampaknya ia tidak ingin menoleh ke arahku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya.

"Ini ..." aku mengulurkan alat bantu dengar ke arah depan Yamanaka. Sejurus kemudian, ia berbalik ke arahku.

Semula, aku menyangka Yamanaka tengah menangis atau setidaknya matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun, tampaknya tidak begitu. Ia malah tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan seringai kecil dan menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang di dekat kami sebagai isyarat untuk sebuah tawaran duduk. Yamanaka mengangguk. Kami segera menuju bangku yang letaknya tepat di tengah halaman _club_ tersebut. Aku mengambil tempat di sisi kirinya. Selama beberapa saat, kami terdiam, membiarkan musik yang mengalun dari dalam _club_ mengisi kekosongan di antara kami.

"Ma ... a ..."

Entah perasaanku saja, sepertinya baru saja aku mendengar Yamanaka bergumam.

"A ... u me ... a ... au ... an se ... ua ... a ..."

Ini adalah pertama kali aku mendengarkan Yamanaka menggunakan bahasa bibir. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi aku sedikit mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikan olehnya. Ia meminta maaf karena kejadian barusan. _Wait_ , kenapa Yamanaka harus minta maaf?

Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau kan tidak salah melakukan kesalahan apa pun." Aku sengaja berbicara dengan lambat agar ia bisa mengikuti gerakan bibirku. Kulihat tatapan matanya benar-benar fokus ke bibirku. Di tatap seperti itu tentu saja rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku memalingkan wajah beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatapnya untuk berkata perlahan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini."

Aku meletakkan tangan kanan di dada, "Maafkan aku."

Yamanaka menggeleng. "Ti ... ak pe ... u mi ... ta ma ...ap."

 _Tidak perlu minta maaf_ , katanya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan dengan bahasa isyarat. _Justru, aku sangat senang_.

"... ka ... e ... na a ... i ... na, a ... u u ... na ... e ... man bi ... a ... a. Te ... i ... ma a ... si ..."

 _... karena akhirnya, aku mempunyai teman untuk berbicara_. _Terima kasih._ Setidaknya begitulah yang bisa kuartikan.

Yamanaka tersenyum kembali. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar sehingga matanya nyaris tidak kelihatan karena terlalu disipitkan. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona. Aku benar-benar tersipu.

Yamanaka menggunakan bahasa isyarat kembali yang bisa langsung kuartikan. _Fukui-kun sangat baik. Kurasa aku ..._

Dan setelah itu, aku langsung berdiri karena kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar di luar kendaliku. Jangan paksa diriku mengakui bahwa aku menyukaimu karena hal tersebut hanya akan membuat kita tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, ayo," kataku diiringi dengan gerakan tubuh. Aku segera berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Yamanaka setelah mengatakan itu. Saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak berani melihat wajahnya, terlebih lagi ketika kalimat terakhirnya terus terngiang di benakku.

 _Fukui-kun sangat baik. Kurasa aku menyukaimu ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 _Fukui : [Jadi, kenapa Karin bisa mengenalmu?]_

 _Yamanaka : [Oh, dia adalah teman sekelasku di SMA. Dari dulu, ia memang tidak menyukaiku dan terus menjahiliku. Sampai-sampai, aku terpaksa pindah sekolah.]_

 _Fukui : [Ckck ... kasihan sekali.]_

 _Yamanaka : [Ternyata, kau bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan juga, ya, Fukui-kun. Omong-omong, kau sendiri kenapa bisa pernah berpacaran dengannya?]_

 _Fukui : [Itu ... ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya melalui percakapan LINE ini.]_

 _Yamanaka : [Oh, ayolah ... ceritakan secara singkat saja.]_

 _Fukui : [Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?]_

 _Yamanaka : [Ya ... aku hanya penasaran saja.]_

 _Fukui : [Apa kau cemburu?]_

 _Yamanaka : [Hmm ... mungkin ...]_


End file.
